Zesshi Zetsumei
Zesshi Zetsumei (絶死絶命) is the present holder of the Extra Seat in the Black Scripture. Appearance Zesshi Zetsumei is a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. One side of her hair is silver, while the other half is black. Zesshi hides her ears with her hair. Though she looks like a teenage girl, her appearance has not been changed for a long time. Personality It seems that Zesshi is bored with everything, as there is no one who can barely match against her. Also it seems that she usually ignores announcement from the supreme council. Due to the circumstances of her birth, she seems to be ashamed of her elven heritage and would constantly hide her ears. Background Zesshi Zetsumei was born to a woman who was regarded as the Slane Theocracy's trump card and strongest Godkin. Her mother was kidnapped by the Elf King of the Elf Country, who raped her. She was eventually rescued by the Black Scripture, but she was already pregnant with Zesshi. Since Zesshi's birth and at her own urging to the Cardinals, a war of retribution has been waged against the elves for what their king did to her mother. As a half-elf, the girl didn’t like others to look at her ears for unknown reasons why. Being the Extra Seat in the Black Scripture, she guards the Treasury of the Slane Theocracy, where the equipment of Six Great Gods are preserved. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc In the intermission part, Zesshi is playing with a Rubik cube and asked the Captain of the Black Scripture about the powerful undead that the Black Scripture met. She guesses that it might be one of the Dragon Lords, like Vampiric Dragon Lord or Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. He awkwardly responded back, stating that these Dragon Lords are already destroyed. However, she refuted his idea about the said Dragon Lords being dead is close to impossible as they're part of the undead and could possibly be alive. Zesshi also later questions him on which one of the two between her and the vampire is more powerful and that it is her spoken by the Captain of the Black Scripture. Hearing his answer of her being the stronger of the two, she instantly loses her interest about the vampire, believing that the undead may stand no chance against her in a battle. Abilities and Powers Being the strongest member of the Black Scripture, Zesshi is considered to be extremely powerful in the New World. Also, she has the blood of the Six Great Gods running in her veins. The Captain of the Black Scripture predicted that Zesshi can defeat Shalltear (unequipped) as she owns the equipment of the Six Great Gods. However, he states that her pure strength is inferior in contrast to Shalltear's. It was even stated by Clementine that her physical might and Captain of the Black Scripture's is at least above Ainz without him using the "Perfect Warrior" spell. Clementine also sees her as the strongest monster within the Black Scripture who went beyond the physical limits of humans. In addition to that, she happens to own a very powerful special talent within the top tenth of the New World. Main Equipment * Cross-Shaped War Scythe Relationships Captain of the Black Scripture Trivia * Her Epithet means "End of Death, End of Life". * The Captain of the Black Scripture considers Zetsumei to be the "Guardian of Mankind." * The Author expressed her as "Overlord of the New World". She might be the most powerful being in the New World. * The Author said that the "Number of the Legacy of Six Great Gods are five including her, four if she is absent." There is a possibility that a legacy is unified with her, or Zesshi Zetsumei is the legacy herself. Quotes * (To the captain of the Black Scripture): "That's disappointing. I expected I could learn defeat." * (To the captain of the Black Scripture): "Well, I may marry when a man who can defeat me appears. I don't care how ugly he is, how abnormal personality he has…''… It doesn't even matter if he is not human at all. Because there is no man who can defeat me. If I bear a child of his, how strong will our child be?"'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Half-Elves Category:Hybrids Category:Godkins Category:Black Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy